Our Little Mistake
by MissMusicGeek13
Summary: This is a shamy story there will be some m rating in chapter 2 and there will be shocking moments. Please review and read! this is kinda sucky plz read Long Live the Romance 0f SHAMY LOVE 3 3 disclaimer: dont own bbt or ben e. king song Stand by me
1. Chapter 1

Our Little Mistake...

Chapter One: When Things Go Wrong With A Little Of Alchol..

( Sheldon's POV )

Sheldon got out of the shower and dried off, once he was done he headed to his bedroom closing the door, Sheldon felt a weird feeling come over him as he glanced at the box Penny had given him earlier. She had told him "It was something for the party." She had told him she didn't think he had anything "hip" to wear. "good Lord, as if he was some kind of hippie!" he thought shaking his head. He nervously open the box his hand touching the fabric before bringing it up to eye level. "Not very stylish...but alright!" he said out loud making a face. He took his time putting the shirt and pants on. He walked over to his dresser reaching for the Cologne his Memaw had brought him when he was thirteen years old. He used it only on especial occasions. "I guess I can consider this a special occasion." he thought frowning a little as he walked to the mirror to comb his hair. After he was done with the tie, he looked himself over and nodded in approval, not what he would normally wear, but the cornhusker did have an eye for fashion. He cleared his throat about to rehearse his speech for the party when his phone started ringing. He sighed frustrated at the interruption. Checking the caller ID he saw it was Amy.

"Hello?" answered Sheldon.

"I'm almost to your apartment Sheldon." Amy said with her usual monotone voice.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes, call me when you get here." replied Sheldon.

"Ok..." Amy said hesitating before saying "Sheldon, I love you..."

"Oh lord..." thought Sheldon "She'll be expecting him to tell her he loved her too! but not now..." He sigh thinking that he would want to say that to her in a different setting and not over the phone if he had to.

Instead he just said "I know... bye Amy." before hanging up with relief.

( Amy's POV )

Amy made a face as she heard the dial tone "Damn it! she hated when he said "I know." "Why can't he just say it." she whispered wishing she could forced him to tell her that "he loved her." "Baby step Amy, baby steps." She said "Sheldon has come a long away...remember, Rome was not built in a day after all, but it was built." she nodded to herself pursing her lips.

She finally arrived at his apartment building stepping out the car to call him to inform him she was downstairs. While she waited for Sheldon to come down she glanced down at what she was wearing she felt a little exposed not her usual dress style but Penny told her this was the perfect dress to make Sheldon notice her "pelves" Amy frowned thinking that didn't make any sense now that she heard herself say it. Unknown to Amy the dress did look good on her, it showed the body she liked to hide underneath the layers she normally wore like a badge of honor. It was a black twist wrap dress that hugged her body in all the right places, the dress ended just above her knees. It was accented with red polka dots. She wore black designer high heels with red bottoms that Penny said was all the rage. "I'll say at $300.00 plus a pair." she snorted to herself. Her hair was curled giving it more body and luster. Her makeup was light, her lips were the same red as the dots on her dress. The light dark eye shadow she wore made her eyes sparkled under the wired glasses she had been talked into wearing by Penny. Amy started to get inpatient and was about to call him again when she saw him leaving the building.

"Hoo!" came out of Amy's mouth as she gazed at Sheldon walking towards her. He wore a black button down shirt with a red tie (Penny you sly devil). His black jeans and black Doc Martins complemented her dress perfectly. Amy felt her body heat go up a few degrees and her lower body...her nether region had a heart beat...she felt it throb..."Hoo!" she whispered has he came closer. "Sheldon was so sexy!" she thought feeling light headed leaning against her car.

Sheldon left the building he glanced at Amy and hesitated for a second, then he blink several times before he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding "Good Lord! is that Amy!" he whispered to himself "She's smoking hot!" the inner voice inside his head told him. He took a deep breath and walk to the passenger side of the car opening the door and getting in without a word to her. Amy smiled at him before getting in the driver side then turning to him "You look very handsome Sheldon." she told him; given a silent thanks that her voice came out normal.

Sheldon looked at her feeling butterflies in his stomach, he swallowed before saying "Thanks Amy, you look very attractive." Amy grinned blushing before driving off.

That grin did something to Sheldon he felt his lower region twitch "Nooooo!" he looked over at Amy to see if she noticed and was somewhat relieved that she had her eyes on the road. Sheldon blushed looking down at his...there! he closed his eyes going over each star in the solar system by name, feeling his nether region going back down and Amy none the wiser.

They arrived to the party Leonard, Penny, Howard, Bernadette, and Raj were already there waiting on them. Amy smile has they all greeted each other. Sheldon was very nervous as he sat down at the table with the rest of the group. Everyone was in a good mood. It seemed they had already been partaking in the free drinks that were being offered. Amy looked at Sheldon.

"Are you ok?" Amy whispered leaning close to his ear.

Sheldon looked like he was about to faint "I am nervous Amy..." he whispered back reaching under the table to grasp her hand. Amy was surprised at this with her free hand she reached and grabbed her glass of Champaign offering it to Sheldon "Here drink some of this, it will calm you down" whispered Amy. Sheldon tic before he told her "I don't drink alcohol Amy!" Amy rolled her eyes taking a sip before telling him "Come on, one drink won't harm your brain cells Sheldon."

"Actually it will! Did you know it kills brain cells in our brains and it does harm our system." said sheldon outrage.

Amy rolled her eyes, of course she knew that! " Fine if you wanna pass out and make a fool of yourself with mess-up-grammar speech." said Amy, before she took another sip from her champagne sheldon snatched it from her hand and drank it all.

"There. Happy?" said sheldon.

Amy shrug.

The Dean of the University went up on stage getting everyone's attention. Sheldon grabbed two drinks from the waiter's tray as he walked pass Sheldon "Ladies and Gentlemen, we're here to celebrate the winner of the Nobel Prize of the year." said the Dean. The crowed clapped before the everyone went silent again. The Dean adjusted his glasses before looking at the envelop in his hand, then continued "The winner of the Nobel Prize of The Year is... Sheldon Lee Cooper!" said the Dean of the University. Sheldon got up and smiled at everyone, he walked up to the stage wobbling a little then tripping a little but not falling. "I wan't to say thanks to all of the people who came and that it's been wonderful year.'' said Sheldon, slurring his words. The Dean handed him his award, Sheldon looked at it "Wow, It's heavy!" said Sheldon laughing loudly.

Amy looked down a little embarrassed knowing she should have never let him drink that much.

"I want to say thanks to my friends, Leonard, Howard, Penny, Raj, and Bernadette." he said.

"Also I would want to say thanks to my lovely girlfriend Amy Farrah Fowler, She is one of the most incredible woman i've ever met.." said Sheldon looking at Amy very serious before continuing "She makes me wanna be a better man..." Amy had difficulty breathing, Penny reached over and squeezed her hand before saying "oh, Amy..." Amy blushed at all the attention she was getting, she looked at Sheldon and said without voicing it "I love you, Sheldon." with her eyes. "Also I wanna say something, what is up with people so ignorant these da-" Sheldon was cut off when Amy got up and went up to the stage, grabbing and taking Sheldon with her. "Ok Sheldon!'' said Amy. The Dean of the University gawked, "Well that was Sheldon Lee Cooper, lets give him a hand of applause." Everyone clapped, then the Dean said lets party! before leaving the stage. The music started and everyone went to the dance floor, It was " Stand By Me" by Ben E. King. Sheldon got Amy by the waist and said, "Let's dance.." Amy smiled and she wrapped her arms around his neck, he put both his arms around Amy's waist. They slowed dance to the rhythm of the music, Penny was dancing with Leonard she saw them dancing she looked at Leonard and told him "gosh, they make a beautiful couple!"

"When the night has come,

and the land is dark,

and the moon will be only light we'll see

No i won't be afraid,

No i won't be afraid,

Just as long as you stand,

stand by me.."

Sheldon looked into Amy's eyes, he never notice how they sparkled "Amy...I'm sorry I didn't tell you this...but.. Amy Farrah Fowler, I love you, I cherish you with all my heart, and like this song says...Stand By Me..." said Sheldon. Amy eyes watered with unshed tears, "I love you too...my Sheldon..." said Amy. In the background the music played on. Sheldon looked at her before leaning in their lips and tongue meeting, kissing Amy passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Biggest Mistake Of Their Lifes!

( Amy's POV )

Amy was in heaven. Sheldon had told her "He loved her!" He gazed at her his glazed blue eyes darkening with something she could not put a name to, but it made her shiver with anticipation, of what she did not know. His hands tighten around her waist pulling her closer to his body. Amy swallowed the "Hoo." That almost left her mouth at the touch of their clothed bodies. This was definitely not in the relationship agreement. They both swayed gently to the music. Sheldon turning her twice before bringing her back sharply to his body. Making Amy laugh then gasp when green eyes met blue "Passion...that's what his eyes showed..." Amy was awaken from the daze she was in when he leaned down and kissed her making her gasp. Sheldon took advantage of this, touching his tongue to hers. Searching and probing her mouth, taking what was his. Pulling her closer to his body. His hand on the small of her back while the other one entangled its self in her hair placing her the way he wanted...controlling the kiss.

His friends smiled has they watched the two of them on the dance floor. "I saw them dancing earlier and I swear they are ready to be alone." said Raj.

"Talk about seduction on the dance floor." shimmed in Bernadette.

"And there they go again." added Howard smiling.

"Sheldon thinks its just dancing."

Sheldon and Amy took a break from their passionate kiss to take a breath, that's when they notice every one clapping at them. Sheldon at first was confused until he realized that he and Amy were the only two on the dance floor. He blushed and cleared is throat "Amy...?" Her name came out in a slurred whisper. She blinked at him "Yes Sheldon?" Noticing his flush face and nervous eyes looking at her then scanning the room. She looked around and noticed they were the center of attention. "Oh!" Sheldon led them off the dance floor. Sheldon kept a possessive hold on the small of Amy's back has he got to the table to join their friends. Who were just smiling and teased them. After a while Amy decided that Sheldon has had enough. He was drunk and kept leaning in to her, touching her, not that she minded but this was not the Sheldon she knew. She got Leonard's attention before saying "I think Sheldon has had enough for tonight, I'm taking him home."

Leonard agreed after looking at his roommate making koala eyes at Amy "uhm... Amy do you mind taking him to your place...? I want to have some alone time with Penny at my apartment." Amy frowned a little wondering why he just didn't spend the night at Penny's place, but didn't argue "Ok... lets go Sheldon say good night to everyone..."

"...gnight." he slurred.

"Good night Sheldon." said Leonard and Penny.

"Congrats...Sheldon." Said Bernadette.

"Have fun you two..." leered Raj raising his glass and giving them a toast.

Amy got him in the car helping him put his seat belt on. She got in her side of the car and looked at him while putting on her seatbelt. Sheldon looked at her and smiled, he looked so adorable when he was drunk...he didn't have the usual seriousness. Has she drove to her apartment, Sheldon pointed at a billboard and yelled "Blue juice!" Amy looked at the billboard he was pointing at and shook her head and smiled at the blue gatorade billboard, then looked at Sheldon and laughed he sounded like an eight year old at Disney Land.

Amy closed the door to her apartment, Sheldon placed his hands in his pockets while he looked around the apartment then watched Amy put her small purse on the coffee table. Sheldon stared up and down her body slowly before reaching for her, placing his hands around her waist and saying her name "Amy..." before trying to kiss her, but Amy pulled away slightly making his lips touch her neck instead before she told him "Sheldon...please stop...your drunk..." She ended breathlessly pushing him away to disengage him from her neck. Sheldon mouth on her neck was driving her crazy.

"Amy...I want you...so bad...it's driving me crazy!" he panted before rubbing his lower region on hers. Amy felt his hard on and felt her lower region throb just like earlier. "Sheldon, you don't know what your saying...your drunk...this is not you." She told him placing both hands on each side of his face to look at his dark eyes. He stared back at her "but I want you Amy...and you want me too...you with the hand holding and kissing...you want this too...Amy...please" He beg her pulling her in for a hard kiss. Amy stopped fighting and gave in to him with a moan, she felt herself being carried then she was thrown to the bed, she looked up at Sheldon she heard panting and was surprised it was coming from her, Sheldon looked down at her, with a hard gaze his jaw set, looking very predatory. While he quickly undid the buttons of his shirt, and removed his tie and throwing it on the floor. Amy sat up on her elbows "Sheldon..." She started to say before he was on top of her kissing her neck, moving to her jaw, then her lips for a demanding kiss. Amy pulled at Sheldon's shirt trying to take if off him to feel his skin. Sheldon sat up a little struggling to help her remove his shirt. Sheldon got up from the bed bringing Amy up with him. He kissed her while he untied the knot holding her dress closed, helping her removed it. Amy quickly removed her underwear and stood in front of Sheldon naked. She reached touching his naked chest her hand wondering to his stomach then back up to his chest, before moving back down to unzipped Sheldon's jeans. He quickly removed it standing back up naked Amy reached out to touch him there "Ohmmm..." moaned Sheldon before grabbing her and pushing them both back on to the bed. They got under the cover, Sheldon kissed her neck, nibbling a little. Amy felt his hardness against her stomach. Sheldon reach between her legs touching her intimately. "Hoo..." she moaned. She pushed him away from her "Sheldon...wait..." Sheldon was in a haze, staring at her swollen lips before looking at her confused. "Condom...let me get it." She said reaching into nightstand drawer, pulling out a foil rapper. "Here..." She patted. Sheldon frown as he took it "Okay..." There was no way he could put on a condom, he never knew how to even start! Sheldon's dropped the condom under the covers, before kissing Amy and positioning himself to enter her. Amy gasped in pain has he entered her. Sheldon bite her neck before moving his mouth to her breast, has he waited for her to get used to him inside her, this made Amy groaned loudly.

" Memories" by Richie Vales played from the radio on her dresser as they made love,and the night faded. Biggest Mistake Of Their Lifes.


	3. Chapter Three

Our Little Mistake..

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own B.B.T.

Summary: Whoa got so many people reading! I thought were gonna think am sick when i wrote Chapter Two...I guess you guys liked it! Lol..Oh yea thanks to a guest who said, " Please Chapter Three and make the coitus longer hahaha." Haha ok i'll make " Coitus.." a little longer. Stinky person! Jk..Ok here is Chapter Three! 3

Chapter Three: Without A Condom Insident..

" Gosh i didn't know sheldon knew how to do this..." thought amy. Sheldon moved very slow and hard, Sheldon groan more louder then ever. Amy squeezed sheldon's shoulder as he start going faster. Amy looked up closing her eyes, she waited a long time for this, She knew sheldon loved for reals. Sheldon closed his eyes also, " My first time..with amy. I did i waited this long, gosh i feels so warm and soft.." Thought sheldon. Amy was reaching to the point of getting a orgasm, she scream super loud. Sheldon hands held on to the wall, has he went faster, the bed moved away from the wall and back to the wall. " Oh gosh what is happening!" thought sheldon. He had this feeling so powerful and he finally stopped, He froze like a stone and he peed in her. Amy got the feeling also, she moan when something warm went in her. Sheldon got off her and he laid down, amy put her head on his chest. They hesitated, they were exhausted. " Sheldon this was the greatest night of my life, you know when you di-''. Amy looked up at sheldon, he passed out already. Amy frown,but she smile afterwards and she kissed him. Amy turn off her lamp and she took off her glasses, putting them by the nightstand she fell asleep in sheldon's arms.

"Gosh why do i feel so satifised and feel so exposed?" Sheldon opened his eyes, What is that smell? strawberrys, just like that shampoo that amy puts on..Sheldon looked down and saw amy nestled in his arms. He jumped out of the bed, he feel sticky and expose. Sheldon looked down, He is NAKED! Sheldon screamed, " AMY FARRAH FOWLER!". Amy woke up and she noticed how pissed sheldon was. " You..you...nasty, dirty...Blah!" screamed sheldon. "Sheldon,please let me explain!" said amy getting up. Sheldon shrug in digust,looking away. " There is nothing for you to explain!". Sheldon got his clothes and put them on, he left out the apartment pissed off. Amy eyes swell up and she shrug, looking down. Amy put the covers over herself, crying super hard.

" Hey beautiful.." said leonard to penny as she made breakfast. Penny smile and she kissed him, " Goodmorning..Honey.." said penny. They started making out in the kicthen, until sheldon came in the apartment slamming the door super hard. Leonard and Penny were startled and leonard spoke, " Hey sheldon, i was gonna cal-". " LEAVE ME ALONE FUCKING SICK PEOPLE!" yelled sheldon. Sheldon went in the bathroom, slamming it super hard. " Oh my gosh, whats got in him..?" said penny kinda piss. " I don't know..let's just leave him alone.." said leonard. Sheldon got naked again and he turn on the shower, he showered with super cool water.." Oh my gosh, this relationship is over..She made me have sex with her..Even when i was drunk!". Sheldon rinsed his body super hard, trying to get the germs of amy off him. He yelp when he touch his penis, the head was swollen. " Don't worry, I'll never put you in a situation like this ever!". Sheldon went on showering.

Eight Weeks Later..

Amy was in the lab doing an experiment on a hamster, " Ms. Fowler, A man name Leonard wants to talk to you.." said the assisstant of Amy. " Tell him i don't want to-''. Amy touched her stomache and her face went green, " Hold on..". Amy went to the trash can and vomited, Leonard can hear amy vomiting, '' Okay, Nevermind i'll call her later..",said leonard hanging up. Sheldon came in the apartment, " Who were you talking to?". Leonard frown, " Sheldon, tell me did amy and you had se-''. " How dare you ask that, No!" lied sheldon. Leonard rolled his eyes, " Sheldon i called amy to ask what happen,and in the background i heard her vomiting.." said leonard. " What does that have to do with me?". " Sheldon..i think she is..". Leonard was quiet, " She is what?"said sheldon getting fustrated. " Pregant.." said leonard. Sheldon laughed, " Silly you!"said sheldon. " I don't know, i think you should talk to her." said leonard. " Look am not gonna talk to her.." said sheldon. " I don't know, it's up to you.." said leonard. Sheldon shrug and went to his room.." I doubt it.." thought sheldon.

Amy got home she had a bag and she put her purse on the coffee table by the sofa. Amy went to the bathroom, she sat down and took out a box. She read the instructions then she took out a stick, she put it inside the toilet. Amy peed on it and after she was done, she waited and waited. Finally she got it and she close her eyes and sigh, she open her eyes and looked at the stick. " Oh shit mcballs!' said amy outloud.

Ok end of chapter three..please comment!


	4. Chapter 4

Our Little Mistake..

Disclaimer: I don't own B.T.T.

Summary: Ok you guys kind of already got to the point of what is happening right? Well those who DON'T KNOW or DON'T GET IT STILL you'll just have to wait and see for yourself...

Chapter Four: Big Surprise...

It was Thai food night at Sheldon and Leonard's apartment like usually. Penny, Howard, and Raj were there. Leonard and Sheldon forgotten the whole situation earlier that day, "Hey so what's up with Amy?" said Penny drinking some of her soda. Sheldon felt butterflies in his stomach..." She's fine..." said Sheldon. "Are you sure? She hasn't talked to me for about two weeks, I think?" said Penny. "I think Sheldon got "some" after the party some weeks ago..." Said Howard whispering to Raj. Sheldon looked at Howard and shrug slowly, "Your Nasty…"said Sheldon. There was a knock at the door, Sheldon got to the door and his eyes went wide when he saw who it was at the door. "Amy..." said Sheldon, Amy looked at Sheldon very seriously. "Hi Sheldon. May I come in..." said Amy. "What do you want?" said Sheldon. Leonard peeked to see who it was, "Sheldon who is at the door?" said Leonard getting up to see who it was. "Hi Amy...Um you can come in." said Leonard. Sheldon looked at Leonard with angry eyes, Leonard just ignored him. Amy just stands there by where Howard was sitting at. Sheldon gulp and said, " Amy why are you here?" Amy bit her lip and said, "Let's go to your room. It's private..." "No, there is no way am trusting you..." said Sheldon. Everyone was silence and Amy looked down, she looked back up at Sheldon. "Fine. In front of your friends then..." said Amy. '' Just tell me..." said Sheldon. Amy looked at Sheldon's eyes for a moment. "Sheldon Lee Cooper. Am Pregnant."

Everyone gasp. Sheldon's face went pale. "Your-wh-wh-what?". Sheldon went into shock, and BAM. Sheldon passed out. "You're kidding right?" said Penny. Amy looked at penny and shrug. "What? So you're telling me that you and Sheldon had SEX?" said Howard. "But Sheldon never slept with a girl!" said Raj. Leonard tried waking Sheldon up, "How could you scare him like that?" said Leonard. "And the rest of us? Are you even sure you're pregnant?" said Penny. "Wait!" said Howard getting up, "If you guys were you know-did he use a condom?". Before Amy answer, Leonard interrupted her. "Sheldon has never even used a condom in his life!". Everyone was quiet again, " Sorry, bestie.." said Penny. Sheldon made a sudden groan and he open his eyes, " YOUR WHAT?!" yell Sheldon all sudden getting up to his feet. "Am pregnant..." said Amy." No it can't be. We never even had-". '' We know Sheldon..." said Leonard. "Sheldon tomorrow am going to see the doctor, I wanted you to support Me. Sheldon was surprised by this, "So you're not 100% sure you have my fetus in you?" said Sheldon. Amy nod, "Fine…if you are really pregnant…There will be one thing you'll have to do under that condition if I become a father." Said Sheldon. "And what is the condition?" said Amy. Sheldon closed his eyes then he opened them looking into Amy's eyes deeply. "You'll just have to wait…" said Sheldon. What A Big Surprise Right?

End Of Chapter Four! Please Comment tell me about the grammar and the spellings. Not to mention the structures. Please!


	5. Chapter 5

Our Little Mistake

Disclaimer: Don't Own B.T.T.!

Summary: Yup getting better than ever! Yes there might be a shamy baby. ( If because they are going to see whether sheldon is a daddy or not!) Sheldon has in mind of something if amy is really pregant. In this chapter it is gonna be all revealed!

Chapter Five: Under One Condition..

( Sheldon's Pov )

I couldn't believe what was happening, I felt as if life was going so good for me until i find out Amy's pregant! But it is not 100% percent sure that Amy is actually pregant...I can't believe it how could i've been so stupid? Yet feeling bad that i did this to Amy. I can't do this...I don't even knoow much about kids, yet they are sweet...But this whole thing of having a child is gonna get in the way of I being a "Man of Science". How could i've been stupid? I still ask myself.

Sheldon got smacked in the face by a plastic baseball bat. There was crying babies everywhere at the clinic, For sheldon...It was a nightmare. Amy didn't seem bothered at all, she was reading a magazine. "Amy?" said Sheldon. " Yea?" said Amy. "These kids are driving me crazy!" whispered Sheldon. " It isn't that bad." said Amy. "Oh really?" said Sheldon. A baby that was being patted on the back by a lady who sat next to Sheldon threw up on Sheldon's shoulder. Amy saw and she smirked, Sheldon just looked at her and smile. " Very Funny..." said Sheldon. A nurse came out from the door, " Amy Farrah Fowler?" Amy and Sheldon got up. Amy wore a white gown and she sat down on the brown looking bed. " Are you done?" said Sheldon who was looking away. " Yes.." said Amy. Sheldon turn around and he chewed his lip. " Are you nervous?" said Amy. Sheldon nod, " Of course...Am terrified." Amy did a half grin, Dr. Wong came in and greeted Sheldon and Amy. "Ok , Am gonna need you to pick up your legs and lay down,then put them on the legholders." said . Amy's legs were balance and Dr. Wong put on gloves. Sheldon gulp, " Will that stick hurt her?" said Sheldon. hold a stick that was connect to the screen, " Not really, It'll just feel weird." said Dr. Wong putting this type of gel on it. Amy licked her lip and sigh, put the stick in Amy. Sheldon's eyes went wide and his face went white; but he didn't pass out. " Ok let's see ah! There it is!" said pointing to a little body and a little head. Amy and Sheldon's attenion was on the screen, " That?" said Amy. " Yes, Congrats Amy your pregant." said taking out the stick and the plastic from it and throwing the plastic stuff away. Amy had her arms around her stomache she was now in a sitting position. Sheldon looked down and Dr. Wong took off the gloves. " From seeing the screen, I think your 8 weeks pregant. In two weeks visit me again ok. Bye." said Dr. Wong leaving the room. Amy starting crying and Sheldon rubbed his face, " It's all my fault..." said Amy. Sheldon looked at Amy and he put his arms around her. " No it's not your fault...It was Our Mistake." whispered Sheldon into Amy's ear, Sheldon got in front of her and he picked up her chin with his hand. Their heads touched each other and they kissed with passion.

After the appointment Amy took Sheldon to her apartment. They came in and Amy went in the kitchen, " Want something to drink?" said Amy. " No, Amy theres something i need to tell you..."said Sheldon. Amy sat at the kitchen table, Sheldon sat down also. " Yes?" said Amy. Sheldon hawked and spoke, " You know how i told you that after we come from the doctor and results come out that you are actually pregant there was a " Under One Condition"?" said Sheldon. " Yes, by the way. What is the condition?" said Amy. Sheldon swallowed hard and said, " Amy get up." said Sheldon. Amy made a confuse face and she got up. Sheldon got up also and he got both Amy's hands, '' Amy Farrah Fowler?" said Sheldon with a smile. Sheldon got down on one knee and Amy's eyes went wide he still held held on to Amy's right hand. " Will you Marry Me?" said Sheldon. Amy eyes were wide in suprise,her mouth in a shape of an O.

Ok end of Chapter 5 hehehe! Chapter 6 will soon be up!


	6. Chapter 6

Our Little Mistake...

Disclaimer: I don't own B.B.T.

Summary: Dear Rude Guest, "why bother post this work when you don't take the time to even present it at least neatly. Looks like a 9-year-old type this story." Wow thank you really, Am actually 13 yrs. old dumbfuck! Ok smarty pants who are YOU to judge someone by the way you write? What are you Mrs. or Mr. Perfect? Never once do you ever make a mistake in your life? Am only HUMAN like everybody else. Am not a GRAMMAR-SPELL-CHECKING-MOTHER-FUCKING-ROBOT! I would be so you shut the fuck up and stop judging people! So if think that this story sucks then don't even read it! Hater... By the way your words won't hurt me! I'll keep on writing BARKING BITCH!

From, Author. P.S. If you hate this story don't read. Also if you hate it that much why spend about a minute even reviewing telling me you hate it...I just get piss and I'll make sure you were noticed. No joke there's evidence^^^^

Chapter Seven: Proposal

Amy couldn't believe that ever in a million years, Sheldon would have the guts to ask her to marry him. Amy stood there shocked and surprise at the same time,  
"Yes, Sheldon Cooper I will marry you!" said Amy with her voice sounding very trembling. Sheldon smile and he carried Amy, spinning her around with him super face. Sheldon stopped spinning Amy and he put her down, their foreheads touched each other and they looked into each other eyes deeply. Amy was breathless when Sheldon stroked Amy's cheek, "Sheldon, I Love you…" said Amy. Sheldon kiss Amy with passion, he pulled her by the waist against his body. Amy wrapped one arm around Sheldon's neck; the other hand stroked his cheek. Sheldon let go of the kiss and he got Amy's left hand, Sheldon put the engagement ring in the finger that was between the middle and pinky finger. Amy's eyes swell up as she looked into Sheldon's eyes, they hugged. "I need to let my parents know about the baby and the engagement." said Amy. "No, not the about the baby…" said Sheldon. " Why?" said Amy. "My mother is all about First-Marriage-Then-A-Baby type of person." said Sheldon. Amy nod, "Ok so probably the wedding will be in Three Months?" said Amy. "Well of course." said Sheldon. " Ok…" said Amy.

After Sheldon left, Amy called Penny. Penny was doing her nails at the time, her phone rang and she answered.

Penny: Hello?

Amy: Bestie! You are not going to believe what just happen!

Penny: If it has to do something with Gernard…I so don't want to know…

Amy: No it's about Sheldon.

Penny: Did you guys get back together? Oh and what about the baby?

Amy: Well its part of it and Yes, Am pregnant.

Penny: Well spill out the beans!

Amy: Sheldon proposed to me and he does want to be there for the baby!

Penny: HE WHAT! OH MY GOD! Honey, Am so glad for you!

Amy: I never thought Sheldon would ever ask me.

Penny: And have you told anybody else?

Amy: No just you so far.

Penny: Am so glad for you two. Long Live Shamy!

Amy: You know that we hate it when you say that!

Penny: It sounds cute!

Amy: Penny I wanted to ask you if you would want to be my Maid Of Honor.

Penny: AH! Yes! Thank You, Amy.

Amy: Well I need to go, Bye Penny.

Penny: Bye! Bestie!

Amy hanged up and the whole day Amy was busy calling her family members about her engagement, but she never mentioned her pregnancy to them. Sheldon told his friends about his proposal to Amy. "Congratulations Sheldon!" said Leonard. "Are you serious? You're really speeding things up with Amy." said Howard. "No am not." said Sheldon. "Actually Howard is right. First Amy's pregnant and now you proposed to her." said Raj. "Come on guys, it's his girlfriend or fiancé. Sheldon if you love her that much then it's ok that you propose to her." said Leonard. "Leonard's right, she's my girlfriend so leave me alone." said Sheldon. "By the way who's going to be your "Best Man"?" said Leonard. "Well, I was guessing maybe it would be you. Would you want to be my Best Man?" said Sheldon. "Yes, thank you Sheldon." said Leonard. "So who's going to be your 2nd Best Man?" said Raj. "Howard of course then your my 3rd Best Man." said Sheldon. "Thanks Sheldon." said Howard.

End of chapter eight please comment nice stuff!


	7. Chapter 7

Our Little Mistake...

Disclaimer: I do not own T.B.B.T!

Summary: Funny thing people i know how to growl like a dog. " Grr..!". You guys be laughing to see me growl. " Grr..!'' Ok here chapter Seven. I know screwed up on saying chapter six and instead i went epic fail putting chapter seven and saying chapter eight will come up. Ok enough of me of chit-chat.

Chapter Seven:

( 1 Month Later... )

As Amy's stomach was getting a little bigger, the more Sheldon and Amy planned for the wedding. Sheldon was very,i mean VERY stricted on two things. 1. The schedule of the "Wedding Plans". 2. Amy's and the baby's health. Sheldon made sure he got a schedule of the doctor appointments that Amy HAS to ATTEND. Amy and Sheldon were seeing a album book of wedding cakes. " Oh this one!" said Amy pointing to one that was chocolate. Sheldon looked at Amy and shrug slowly, doing that tick he does. " Amy, amy, amy...You know that junk food is bad for you and mostly the baby!" said Sheldon. " Please! Just the day of the Wedding!" begged Amy. Sheldon grin and said, " Fine..." Amy's phone went off and she checked who it was.

Amy: Hello?

( Sheldon phone rang, he went outside to speak to the person who called him.)

Penny and Bernattee: IT'S GIRL TIME!

Amy smiled: Really? Ugh. I wished but Sheldon and I are-

Bernie: Come on! I saw this dress and i want you to try it on!

Penny: Come on Bestie! Don't be a sourpuss!

Amy: But Sheldon and I are looking at wedding cakes

Bernie: Come On! You guys can do that later!

Amy sigh: Well i do need some bestie fun time...

Penny: Pllleaaasssseee!

Amy: Oh Alright! Let me let Sheldon know...Bye

Penny and Bernie: Bye!

Amy hanged up and Sheldon came in. " Hey Sheldon i was gonna ask you something." "Me too, but you go first." said Sheldon. " Ok Penny and Bernie wanted to take me to go do some girl stuff for the wedding." said Amy. " Girl Stuff? Oh well I wanna gonna ask if i can go with Leonard, Howard, and Raj to the " Bachelor Party" they made for me." said Sheldon. " Well ok yea you can go, but promise me that there won't be any " strippers" at this guy party." said Amy. " I told the same thing to the guys, and Yea you can go with your friends. Just promise me No junk food or any bad foods that will do the baby bad." said Sheldon putting his hands on Amy's shoulders. " Promise" they said at the same time. Amy wrapped her arms around Sheldon, They kissed for a long time until Sheldon backed away. '' Ok i need to go, Bye Amy..." said Sheldon going to the door. " Bye..." said Amy.

Amy, Penny, and Bernie were at store where you get dresses. " Gosh i look so fat in this!" said Penny trying on a flowly blue dress. " No you don't i do!" said Bernie with the same dress but in her size. " Ok guys, promise me you guys won't laugh...not even a grin." said Amy behind the dressing room door. " Come on, We wanna see!" said Bernie. Amy sigh and she came out. She wore a big long puffy beautiful white princess dress. Penny and Bernie gasp, " Oh my...You are so freaking Beautiful! said Penny. " You think?" said Amy turning around to look at herself. " Yes, i bet every guy who will see you, Will be so happy for Sheldon to have a girl so beautiful as you!" said Bernie. Amy smile and touched her stomache, she felt the baby move a little. " Yea I wonder what Sheldon is doing..." said Amy.

Meanwhile with Sheldon...

The group of guys were at the apartment everyone was drinking except Sheldon. Leonard notice Sheldon was just drinking a glass of water, " Come on Sheldon have some fun!" said Leonard. " I promise Amy..." said Sheldon. " But come on! It's a Bachelor Party! At least have one, Sheldon! said Raj. " Yea. Come On it's your bachelor party. At least have some fun before you get married and cool off." said Howard. Sheldon sigh and he got a bottle of beer. " Fine. Happy Bachelor Party!" said Sheldon drinking the beer. They cheered and Stuart spoke when there was a knock at the door. " Oh their here!" Stuart got to the door and there was two strippers who came in, " Who's the groom?" said One of the strippers. Everyone pointed at Sheldon, '' Oh lord..." said Sheldon. The Stripper went to Sheldon and sat on him, " Um...I should check on Amy." said Sheldon. The stripper messed up Sheldon's hair and he gulp, " You aren't going anywhere..." said The stripper, her hand went down and Sheldon yelp super loud. " Am fi-fi-fine..." said Sheldon. " Just forget him, he gets scared" said Howard and the stripper went off with Raj instead. " Thank you for this but...Am not interested." said Sheldon. " Come on at least have some fun Sheldon." said Stuart. " Fine..." said Sheldon. 90s Hip Hop Hits started playing and all the guys started dancing. " Come on Dance! Sheldon!" said Leonard. " Ok..." said Sheldon getting up and he started jumping side to side slowly to the rythme of hip hop and drinking beer at the same time.

Later that night Amy, Penny, and Bernie were munching on food. They laughed when they were watching, " The Proposal" when Sandra Bullock puts the dog in the air trying to get her phone back from the eagle/hawk/big bird. Sheldon came in with his shirt all stain and his pants practically falling off with a sideway hat on him. " What's up ladies!" said Sheldon sounding very drunk. " Are you ok?" said Amy getting up. " For sure BABBBY!" yell Sheldon, he was all over Amy. " Yup, He is super drunk. Girls am gonna need you guy to leave." said Amy. Penny and Bernie got their stuff, " Are you sure you can drive?" said Amy to Penny. "Yea am not really drunk like Sheldon." said Penny. " Ok bye bestie." said Amy. Penny and Bernie left. Sheldon passed out on the couch, Amy turned around and shrug, " I'll deal with you tommarow.." said Amy very pissed.

End of Chapter Seven Please Comment!


	8. Chapter 8

Our Little Mistake…

Disclaimer: I do not own T.B.B.T.

**A/N: Sorry for all the grammar and the mistakes. Thanks to all the people who gave me advice about the "Am." That actually it's supposed to be "I Am." And also sorry for my outburst on the hater on chapter 6. Thanks to all the people, "Can't wait to see the Shamy Baby!" said one of my coolest people from around the world. Thanks to the Ms. or Mr. Cool for the advice, I love this website because you can improve your writing skills. Well enough of my geekiness, Yes am 13 yrs. old (barely) and yes am a Middle Schooler . Maybe a few days before Halloween I'll make a Horror story (which I love to make) Okay chapter 8 is here!**

Chapter Eight: No More Ms. Nice girl

Sheldon groaned as he heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen. Getting up, he saw Amy fiddling with a fallen pan.

"Amy, why on earth are you making so much noise?" said Sheldon grumpily.

"Lunch, Sheldon. I'm making lunch." She replied.

"And why would you be making Lunch instead of Breakfast?" said Sheldon rubbing his forehead from the headache he was getting.

"It's the afternoon Sheldon, you were drunk last night." Said Amy now pounding a slab of raw meat, obviously pissed. Sheldon looked down to check his watch. "It's 11:45 a.m. Anything you want to say?" said Amy looking at Sheldon like she was going slap the living shit out of him.

"No." said Sheldon very quietly moving away slowly, instantly regretting it. Amy looked at Sheldon with a lethal expression, chuckling cruelly.

"Wow. Really Sheldon? Because I read the new Relationship Agreement. You promised that you wouldn't get drunk. Ever. " Said Amy. Sheldon sighed.

"This was an exception. It doesn't count." Amy gasped and looked at Sheldon with disgust.

"Oh really? It doesn't count? Sheldon Cooper I've respected all those stupid rules for TWO YEARS. And I'm going to have our child and –"

"Good Lord. I have an awful headache, can you SHUT UP for once!?" said Sheldon. Amy gasped again.

"All you care about is yourself!" said Amy. Sheldon's face reddened with anger.

"I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE PROPOSED TO A DESPERATE SLUT LIKE YOU!" screamed Sheldon.

"I WISH I DIDN'T LET YOU HAVE SEX WITH ME!"

_SMACK._

Sheldon had slapped Amy, straight across the face. For a moment she froze before turning away.

"Penny's right." She said quietly, throwing her engagement ring to the floor. "You are crazy."

She slammed the door shut and left the physicist. He picked up the ring, letting tears fall down his cheek.

"What have I done."

**A/N: Super sad! I know! But you guys will see what will happen in Chapter Nine!**

[NOTE TO THE AUTHOR: REMOVE THIS MESSAGE AFTER READING]

The chapter is a little bit out of character. It isn't in Amy's power to be angry at Sheldon for getting drunk even if it was in the relationship agreement. Also, don't overuse the word "super" as an adjective. All in all, a good one though You have improved by leaps and bounds. I also changed the ending to fit the characters slightly better. This is just a suggestion for the story so if you don't want to use it, that is all right. Keep you're A/N's short too.


	9. Chapter 9

Our Little Mistake...

Disclaimer: I do not own T.B.B.T.

**A/N: What a chapter! Yeah the Shamy is getting in a fight and Amy is feeling mad/sad at the same time. How does Sheldon feel now that there will be no wedding? What will Sheldon do? All these questions will be answered with this chapter! I'll make this chapter a little longer just that chapter 8 had to be short for a cliffhanger...hehehe ^_^ Chapter Nine is here!**

Chapter Nine: Baby Come Back

_*KNOCK KNOCK*_

Penny was painting her toenails when she heard a sudden banging at the door. She got up and went to answer it.

"Oh my gosh! Amy are you alright?" Amy trudged into her apartment and once Penny closed the door, Amy burst into tears .

"I HATE HIM!" said Amy.

"Ames, just calm down and tell me what hap-" again Penny was interrupted by Amy with another outburst and loud sobbing.

"He signed and promise me he was never going to drink!" said Amy. Penny never seen Amy so angry and so devastated at the same time. She sighed and sat next to Amy hugging her, letting her cry on her shoulder.

"Now, just tell me what happen and what "him" you talking about." Amy stopped crying on Penny's shoulder and wiped her tears away.

"Penny, I am sorry I came in your apartment with sudden outburst. It's Sheldon..." said Amy. Penny nodded, well who else would it be.

"It's ok, just tell me what happen."

"He came in drunk last night. He promised he wouldn't." The brunette wiped her tears before continuing. "Then he said that he was the exception. How am I supposed to trust him with my child if he thinks he can get around all his promises –"

"Stop right there Ames. You'll get through this. I'll go make sure he apologizes and you two can get back together."

"I don't think so bestie. I ended the engagement."

"What?"

"HE CALLED ME A SLUT PENNY." Amy cried. Penny's eyes flew open, wider than before.

"Hang on."

Leonard was at lab at Caltech, he felt the vibration from his pocket and he took out his phone looking at the caller ID.

Leonard: Hello?

Penny: There's something I need to tell you.

Leonard: What is it?

Penny: Sheldon and Amy got in a fight. Amy called off the engagement.

Leonard: Whoa, why?

Penny: He violated the relationship agreement.

Leonard: So that's why they broke up?

Penny: No, it was because he called her something that we all wouldn't expect for Sheldon to say...

Leonard: What did he say? I mean, I'm sure that they'll get back together.

Penny: I doubt it. He called her a slut.

Leonard: Oh...

Penny: Yeah. I wanted you to talk to Sheldon. They do need to raise that kid that Amy is having...

Leonard: Okay... I'll try.

Penny: Thank you.

Leonard: Take care of Amy, all right?

Leonard hung up and he looked at the project he had been doing,

"I'll finish you later."

Leonard got to the apartment and saw Sheldon looking down, crying. "Sheldon?"

The Texan jumped looking over at the smaller scientist. He was holding a small object in his hand.

"I hit her Leonard." said Sheldon. I lost it and I hit her."

Leonard looked sympathetically at his roommate.

"I'm sorry, buddy about what happen." said Leonard.

"I lost her, Leonard..." said Sheldon.

"You should go talk to her, Sheldon." said Leonard.

"Not now." Sheldon got up to shower, leaving Leonard to his thoughts.

( Amy's Apartment 12:00 am)

It was a cold night, Amy was asleep in her bed until she started hearing some music. Amy groaned and got her glasses and robe. She heard the music outside of her bedroom window. "Oh my gosh..." thought Amy. Sheldon was outside in the hallway holding big radio box. Baby Come Back by Player was playing and Sheldon kept on screaming Amy come back to the tune of the song.

" Baby Come Back! Any fool would see, there was something that I couldn't see!"

Sheldon screamed "Amy Come Back!". Amy giggled and went quickly out of the apartment.

"Sheldon!" said Amy. People were yelling shut up from the hall. Sheldon turn off the radio, and said "Amy! Please forgive me." said Sheldon. Amy wrapped her arms around Sheldon, "Sheldon. Just come inside its cold. I forgive you." said Amy. Sheldon smile and he hugged Amy. "This may be the hippiest thing I've ever done, but I did it because I- I am really sorry and also because I care about you." Amy smiled and they kissed sweetly. No passion, just pure bliss. The couple went inside the apartment holding hands.

"I hope you can give me another chance Amy Farrah Fowler." He held out the ring once more. "Will you marry me? I will never break another promise again." He said it with such sincerity in his eyes. Amy kissed him once more before falling asleep in his arms, cuddling. No coitus, simply enjoying the slow romance they shared.

**A/N: Awwwwwww! See they get back together! Shamy Love! Okay Chapter 10 will be soon up. Please Comment!**

Be sure to check the characterization. Keep the story paced. Also, don't forget to triple check that everything is spelt correctly. For example, "Yeah" not "Yea" and "Okay" not "Ok" and read everything out loud to see if it sounds right. You will get many more readers if you have good grammar. Also, Change your summary (The one that you see under the title when you check the filters.) Don't say that your story is sucky. It discourages readers. If you get haters, then don't overreact. Don't acknowledge them, it is what they want in truth. Good job keep it up.


	10. Chapter 10

Our Little Mistake...

Disclaimer: I do not own B.T.T.

A/N: I've improved my writing a little on chapter 8 and chapter 9. I thank so much for WildCityGirl for editing chapter 8 and 9. She has been a badass-beta reader for me. Thank you for making this story better, including with 72Tabatha thank you for fixing chapter 1 and 2. You guys saved my life! Now people read this more and people keep on the story for more to come! Also thanks for the people who suggested me to ask someone to edit for me, Thank You and keep on kick-ass-rocking on dudes!

Chapter Ten: Shamy Wedding 3 3

(Amy's POV)

I couldn't believe the day was here so soon! I'm so nervous that soon I'll be a Mrs. Cooper in about some hours from now. Penny and Leonard had been glad Sheldon and I got back together two months ago. My family and Sheldon's family doesn't know that I'm pregnant yet. We were thinking to spill out the jelly beans when I'm six months pregnant; people have been already curious, because my belly is getting bigger and my mood swings; not to mention my eating habits. The only people who know that I'm pregnant are Sheldon's friends with Penny and Bernadette. Missy (Sheldon's Sister) wanted to be one of my bridesmaids, so I let her be one of my bridesmaids; Sheldon convince me to. I could tell Penny and Missy was like fighting cats for a tiny innocent mouse (Which the mouse is me...). I could tell Missy wanted to be my "Maid Of Honor" But I knew that could never happen, Penny is my best friend.

(Sheldon's POV)

Almost the whole day was a pressure. Two things: 1. I couldn't see my beautiful fiancée Amy because of my mother.2. My family was getting curious of Amy. I'm very worried much about, but I was glad that Amy took me back. Even though I know she is now kind of strict with me ever since I smacked her, which I mostly regret. The whole day I was busy getting ready, George wanted to be one of my "Best Man" so I let him be. Leonard and George were showing off how a good friend/ good brother they were. Man, when was this day going to finish?

1 Hour before the Wedding

Penny and Missy helped me with the dress, and Bernadette helped me with the hair. "So are you nervous, Amy?" said Bernadette. "Yes, in an hour I'll be Mrs. Amy Farrah Fowler Cooper to you guys." hesitated Amy. "Hey Amy, So what are you and Sheldon going to do at your "Honeymoon"?" said Missy. "Well...We're going to go to Paris for Two weeks." said Amy kind of nervous because Missy might have already suspected something. "Wow! You're unlucky to marry my brother!" said Missy. "Aw! Sheldon is so going to love your dress!" said Penny looking at Amy, Amy smiled; Penny saved her life from Missy's wondering of something. Bernadette and Missy backed away to see Amy fully. "You look like a Princess!" said Bernadette. "Gosh, I think I'm going to cry!" said Penny. "Oh don't cry, Bestie." said Amy hugging Penny. Bernadette joined in and Missy crossed her arms to her chest looking jealous. "Come on! Give me a hug, Missy!" said Amy pulling Missy in a strong hug. "It's good to have you as my Sister-In-Law. "said Missy hugging back, smiling happily.

"So are you nervous?" said Leonard putting on his pants from the suit. Sheldon put on the white button down shirt on, he been thinking about Amy. "A little bit. Why?" said Sheldon now tucking in the white shirt in his suit pants. "Just asking. "Said Leonard, putting on the jacket to the suit. "You think this is right? You know? Amy and I getting married?" said Sheldon. "Brother, if you love her so much then you shouldn't worry that your about to get married. "said George, tying the tie to the suit. "Yeah, you do love her right? "said Howard, putting on jacket to the suit and tying the tie. "Well...yes. I do love her. "said Sheldon. "Then you shouldn't worry. "said Leonard. They were quiet for a moment, and then Raj came in with some wine. "Guys, this is a tradition I do when someone is about to get married." said Raj smiling to Sheldon. "Raj, I don't drink. I promise to Amy." said Sheldon. "Come on, just one tiny sip." said Raj. Sheldon sigh and Leonard looked at Sheldon. "Sheldon, you don't have to if you don't want to." Sheldon looked at Leonard and said, "Just one sip." With that saying, Sheldon got the bottle of wine and took a small tiny sip. "I am sorry, Sheldon." said Raj. "It's ok." There was another odd moment and Howard said," Well, let's have some traditions." Sheldon got some helping tying his tie by Leonard. George put the rose on Sheldon's suit, everyone helped each other tying their ties and putting on the rose on the suit. Sheldon smile looking at himself in the mirror, he took out his perfume that meemaw gave him. "This is a special occasion..." thought Sheldon. "Fifteen minutes 'till the wedding!" said Raj looking at his watch. They all checked their selves out and they finally went out. The Wedding was being held in the church; Sheldon went and stand there where the priest was. The groomsmen stand there looking forward waiting for the Bride.

Amy hesitated as she was outside of the door of the church, "Guys, I am nervous..." said Amy. Penny smile and said, "Don't worry, bestie...This is your time." The Wedding started and the music played. Amy and Sheldon's family were all there, Amy walked down to the front slowly with the bridesmaid behind her. Sheldon got butterflies in his stomach he wanted to turn around, but he couldn't. Finally the bridesmaid got the side and Amy stand there in the middle. Sheldon turn and he stand there, facing her. He blinked a lot of times. Amy wore the beautiful white princess looking dress with her hair in a looped bun hairstyle. Amy had light makeup with red lipstick. Sheldon looked at Amy, adoring every single thing about her. Amy smiled at Sheldon as he took her hands into his. The priest smiled and began with the words of the ceremony. Sheldon looked into Amy's eyes very deeply; Amy looked back into Sheldon's eyes also. "Sheldon Lee Cooper, Do you take Amy Farrah Fowler to be your lawfully wedded wife?" said The Priest. Sheldon looked at the priest then back at Amy, "I Do." said Sheldon. "Amy Farrah Fowler, Do you take Sheldon Lee Cooper to be your lawfully wedded husband?" said The Priest. "I Do." said Amy happily. Sheldon looked into Amy's eyes then her lips then back to her eyes. Sheldon put the wedded ring in Amy's finger between the pinky and middle finger. Amy put the wedded ring in Sheldon's finger between the pinky and middle finger. "Now I pronounce you, Man and Wife." said The Priest. Sheldon got Amy by the back of her neck; he pulled her gently to meet his face. Gently his lips touched hers, everyone clapped cheerfully and Sheldon hold Amy's hand as they walked down to the door. Everyone threw flowers at them, "I am so proud for Sheldon and Amy." said Leonard holding Penny's hand and looking into her eyes. "Me too." said Penny with her eyes swelling up seeing her best friend walking down with her husband.

After the Ceremony, there was a Wedding Party. Sheldon sat happily with Amy at their table in the very front where the other tables were. There was music and everyone dancing, that's when everyone sat down. It was time for the Best Man to speak. Leonard holds his glass of wine and everyone was silent. "I want to make a toast for everyone who came and to these two lovebirds." Leonard looked at Sheldon and Amy happily together. "Sheldon and I been best friend and roommates for 8 years. Amy please don't hurt my friend and always be there for him. Congratulations to Sheldon and Amy!" Amy smile and kissed Sheldon, Penny got up and had her glass of wine. "I want to make a toast to my best friend, Amy. She is such a crazy friend and Sheldon. Gosh you two are so adorable and yet unique in your ways, I love you guys. Long Live the Shamy!" said Penny. Everyone giggle and Sheldon screamed out, "How many times I've told you not to say that!" Amy elbowed Sheldon's rib. Everyone did their speech. Raj almost spilled out the beans when he was drunk already, but Howard got Raj offstage before he said it. It was later time for the newlyweds to slow dance. Sheldon got up helping Amy up and taking her to the dance floor. Their song played from that night they danced to, "Stand By Me" by Ben E. King. Amy looked into Sheldon's eyes as he took her hand and got her by the waist. "I remember this song. You know how I remember it, Amy?" said Sheldon. "How?" said Amy. There is no way he could have remember it, he was drunk! Sheldon got closed to Amy's ear and whispered, "I remember it because it was the night when I told you the three words that meant so much to me and also when we made love for the first time...Amy Farrah Fowler Cooper." said Sheldon. Amy smiled because he just mentions her new name, "And what were those words you said to me? Huh? You never tell me now." said Amy. Sheldon hesitated and for a moment he looked into Amy's eyes/ "I Love You, Amy Farrah Fowler." said Sheldon kissing Amy's neck then her jaw and finally her lips with passion. Sheldon touched her little round belly.

"So darling, darling, stand by me oh...stand, stand by me, oh, stand, stand by me, stand by me..."sanged along Sheldon to the chorus.

A/N: Gosh so much Shamyness here! Hope you guys loved it and Chapter 11 will be on its way with the Shamy Baby! 3 3 3 Please Comment!


	11. Chapter 11

Our Little Mistake…

Disclaimer: I do not own B.T.T.

A/N: Hi people I love the reviews that I've been getting! Sorry I haven't update. Today is Halloween and so I thought maybe I write a chapter today. Shamy got married but don't think they already have a happy ending, More drama to come!

Chapter Eleven: You're what?!

Caltech

Sheldon was working on some work at Caltech; today had been very busy for Sheldon. Sheldon rubbed his forehead from the pain he had of so much working. "Gosh, if only if this headache went I could concentrate faster!" said Sheldon. There was a knock at the door and Sheldon said, "Come in." The Dean of the University came in and spoke, "Sheldon Cooper, May I talk to you? I have some news for you." Sheldon wanted to groan, but this was his boss so he just sigh. "Yes, Please continue." said Sheldon. "News is I'll be going to a meeting in Japan and I'm choosing two people to go with me, Leonard and You." said The Dean of the University. "Why do I have to go?" said Sheldon. "Because I think since you guys are very intelligent you guys deserve It." said the Dean. "How long?" said Sheldon. "Three Months." said the Dean. Sheldon eyes went wide, "I can't go." said Sheldon. "But, why?" said the Dean. "My child will be born." Thought Sheldon, for a moment Sheldon was quiet then he said right away, "Bazinga!" The Dean chuckle and said, "You and Leonard should start packing in a week." Sheldon let out another sigh and after the Dean left , Sheldon groan and looked down rubbing his face. "What am I going to do?" thought Sheldon.

Amy's Apartment

Amy was on the sofa reading a book about babies, she stop reading when she heard her door open. "Hi Sheldon." Said Amy getting up, she groan; she had a big round belly already. "Hi Amy" said Sheldon with sadness in his voice. Amy made a confuse face and said, "What's wrong." Sheldon touched Amy's belly looking at it as he felt the baby move. "Oh Amy, I have to tell you something…" Amy picked up Sheldon's chin up, his blue eyes looking into her green eyes. Sheldon told Amy to sit and so she did, Sheldon sat next to her and finally he said, "Am leaving to Japan in a week…" Amy looked at Sheldon seriously, "How long?" Sheldon shrug slowly. "Three months…" Amy let out a big sigh, "I have to go to the meeting with the Dean, Amy." said Sheldon. "But Sheldon…I want you to be there when I have the baby-" Sheldon kissed Amy and he let go of the kiss. "Amy I'll try to get there…" said Sheldon. Amy stroked Sheldon's cheek and she gave a peck of a kiss. "I love you, Amy." said Sheldon

Sad Chapter! Chapter 12 will be up soon Happy Halloween.!


	12. Chapter 12

Our Little Mistake...

Disclaimer: I do not own T.B.B.T.

A/N: Sorry I haven't update in awhile, I had been making a Shamy long love story called, "SleepWalking" If you guys want to read it, then read it but Please Review! Ok well How will Amy feel that Sheldon will have to go to Japan for Three Months and She'll be due by then? It will all be revealed!

Chapter 12: My Water Broke!

Amy's POV:

It's been lonely without "My Sheldon" for almost three months, Penny and Bernadette has been by my side every night; sometimes I cry thinking of him...Wishing he was here with me. I had been depressed without Sheldon; though I've talked to him through the webcam and I talked to him almost everyday, and everynight he send me goodnight textes...But it isn't ENOUGH! There is never a day where I'm having a good day without "Cuddles" I wish he was here with me.

Sheldon's POV:

I don't understand why I even went on this stupid trip, because of the Dean of the University I might not even see my child. The one I miss mostly is Amy...I miss hugging her and talking to our baby. I know that Amy has gotten depress this past three months, but I comfort her; telling her that I'll be home...but I know she fakes that smile, that smile that nearly makes me want to cry. I miss my Amy!

Amy was the at the apartment watching "Over Her Dead Body" with Penny and Bernadette. Amy sobbed looking at the picture of Sheldon, Penny noticed that Amy was crying. "Sweetie, don't cry. He'll soon be home." said Penny. "I miss him. I miss my "Cuddles"!" sobbed Amy. Bernadette sat next to Amy, rubbing her back; trying to cheer her up. "Amy, I know how you feel...You know what I did when Howard went outer space?" said Bernadette. "What?" said Amy. "I ate chocolate!" said Bernadette. "Bernie, I think Amy wouldn't want to eat that now." said Penny. "Actually, yes I want chocolate please." said Amy wiping her tears away. "Are you sure? You know that Sheldon will get mad if he found out." said Penny. "Please?" said Amy looking at Penny with puppy eyes. "Oh Alright." said Penny. Amy got up struggling and when she got up, she went to the fridge. "So when do you think the baby will be due?" said Bernadette. "Amy got the chocolate fudge can and when she close the door to the fridge water fell down to the floor between Amy's legs. "The doctor said that maybe in two wee-" Penny was interrupted by Amy yelling. "MY WATER BROKE!" yell Amy. Bernadette and Penny jumped up in shock and excitment. "Oh my god!" said Bernadette "We gotta take her to the hospital!" said Penny getting her purse and the keys. Amy touch her big belly in pain, "SWEET MOTHERFUCKING MEATBALLS!" yell Amy. Bernadette helped Amy to get to the door. Amy's phone vibrated constanly.

Sheldon waited and waited for Amy to pick up. He was in a taxi cab, He finally came home. Sheldon hanged up and started getting a feeling in his gut. "Amy!" yell Sheldon. The taxi driver made a confused face and Sheldon patted the taxi driver's shoulder. "Sir! Sir! Take me to the Hospital!" yelled Sheldon. The taxi driver looked further ahead and there was a bunch of cars " is Traffic." said The taxi driver. Sheldon rolled his eyes and he got off the car running like a track star. "My money!" said The taxi driver. Sheldon ignored him and he ran like hell. "Good Life" by One Republic played as the story background.

Amy was sweating super bad when they got to the hospital, Penny told the nurses that her friend was in labor. The nurses right away got Amy a wheelchair.

"Days turn to Nights, Night turns to whatever we want, We're young enough to say Oh this is gotta be the good life, this has gotta be the good life, this could really be the good life..."

Sheldon panted and panted, but he kept on running into the streets and sidewalks; even into people. Sheldon almost got run over, but he didn't care.

"Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight, Like this city is on fire tonight, This could really be the good life. A good, good life. Oh..."

Amy sat on the bed spreading her legs out; the nurses crowded around Amy in the room. Penny and Bernadette were by the side of Amy, holding her hand. Sheldon stopped to catch his breathe, he was finally in the hospital.

"Hopelessly, I feel like there might be something that I'll miss. Hopelessly,I feel like the window closes oh so quick. Hopelessly, I'm taking a mental pitcure of you now. 'Cause Hopelessly, the hope is we have so much to feel good about."

"AMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYY " yelled Sheldon panting super hard. Amy tried pushing the baby out, but she stop when she heard that familar voice. "Sheldon?" said Amy. "SHELDON!?" yell Amy. Sheldon heard it and he ran down the hall; he opened the door seeing Amy pushing hard again. "Amy!" said Sheldon. "Sheldon!" said Amy pushing again. "Sir, you need to get ou-" the nurse was interrupted when Sheldon spoke. "I'm the father!" said Sheldon, his face was turning white of seeing so much blood. Amy tried pushing again and spoke, "He's my husband you sick BITCH!" said Amy to the nurse. Sheldon eyes went wide of what Amy just said. "Contractions,Sheldon" said Penny. Sheldon let out a big breathe and he got by Amy's side. "Push,Ma'm,Push!" said The doctor. Amy's face turn red and she squeezed Sheldon's hand super hard. Sheldon made a face that it hurt that Amy was going through so much pain."Push,Amy Farrah Fowler,Push!" yelled Sheldon. Amy tried once more and she screamed super hard, on the top of her lungs. All sudden, there was moment of silence. "BLAH-BLAH-BLAH" cried a baby. Amy eyes swelled up when the nurse brought the baby up. "It's a Girl!" yell the nurse. Sheldon chuckle a little as he saw his newborn child, "She is the most beautiful baby in the world!" said Penny, letting tears fall. Sheldon gulped as the nurses cleaned the baby and wrapped her up in a pink blanket; giving the baby to Amy. Amy started crying, Penny and Bernadette did the same except for Sheldon. Amy turn to Sheldon and she smile, Sheldon eyes swell up as Amy gave Sheldon the baby. Sheldon held the baby for the first time...The baby opened it's eyes looking into Sheldon's eyes. Sheldon let tears fall as he kissed the baby's forehead "She is adorable...she looks like you and me, Amy. She has my eyes and your face." said Sheldon. Amy looked at Sheldon and she asked him,"What should we name her?" said Amy. Sheldon looked at Amy and sigh "Shelly Ann Fowler Cooper?" said Sheldon. Amy nod and she said, "Shelly Ann it is." Sheldon gave Shelly Ann to Amy. Shelly Ann looked into Amy's eyes and Amy smiled, Shelly Ann had blue beautiful eyes; they sparkled like the night sky. Sheldon pushed Amy's hair away, he kissed her with passion. The Next Day, Amy and Sheldon's parents found out about the baby. They weren't mad, they were happy. On December, Five Months later it was Christmas. Everyone celebrated at the Apartment of which is now Leonard and Penny's now. Amy walked in the door with Sheldon holding Shelly Ann, "Hey Guys!" said Leonard. "Aw! She is so cute." said Penny holding Shelly Ann now. Shelly Ann had a purple little dress with a little bow on her hair, "Gosh, Sheldon how do you sleep at night with the baby bothering you?" whispered Howard into Sheldon's ear. "It's not bad." said Sheldon. Amy walked pass them and Sheldon said, "Horrible! But it's okay." Shelly Ann burped on Leonard's shoulder and Leonard looked down, "Oh snap." said Leonard. Sheldon saw that Shelly burped on Leonard's shoulder. "Shelly Ann! Thank You." said Sheldon holding Shelly, he was laughing at Leonard until Shelly vomited on Sheldon. Leonard smiled and giggled, Sheldon put Shelly on the floor giving her favorite teddy bear. Howard spoke to Raj, "This is a hell of a hard one!" said Raj trying to find out the last word to a crossword puzzle. "Hey, wanna get some beer?" said Howard. "Okay."said Raj putting the crossword puzzle book down on the floor. Shelly Ann looked at the book and she got it. "So have you guys thought about Shelly, you think she is smart?" said Leonard. "Well since Shelly looks more like Amy she'll probably have Amy's brain also." said Sheldon. "You think? I think she is gonna be smart." said Penny. "Not as smart as me!" said Sheldon. "Or Me" said Leonard. "Oh my god!" said Amy. Sheldon got scared, "What? Is it Shelly?" Amy picked up Shelly Ann and the book, "She solved the whole crossword puzzle page?!" Shelly Ann giggled, "Who is the smart one now, Daddy?" said Shelly Ann. Everyone gasp. "Oh Lord." said everyone.

THE END!

A/N: I hope you guys loved this last chapter! Ain't it sweet and funny at the same time? Well to let you guys know there is no way a 5 month year old baby could talk, ok? I just thought maybe she just say something at the end. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
